


Treacherous

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Kaidan rescues Buttercup at a bar and they both come to terms with how they feel for each other
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Treacherous

Buttercup hadn't even sat down before a very drunk bar patron had approached her, the smell of alcohol on his breath making her gag "Hi there sweetheart, let me buy you a drink." He was a bit older than she was and that mixed with the firm grip he had on her thigh was enough to creep her out.

"I'm good thanks." She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away but he didn't take the hint.

"With your body I'm surprised you aren't one of the dancers." His words slurring as he spoke.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and stood up, she wasn't a biotic so getting him to leave her alone wouldn't be as easy as throwing him against the wall but before she could get far though he grabbed her wrist "Hey, let go!" She tried to jerk her arm away but his iron grip made it impossible. Buttercup scanned the room, seeing if there was anyone who would be kind enough to help her when her eyes landed on Kaidan, her lieutenant, if there was anyone who would help her it would be him, she just needed to get his attention. 

Before she could come up with something she was pushed up against the wall "Kaidan!" Buttercup squeaked out as the man trapped her against his body, Kaidan looked in their direction upon hearing his name and he immediately moved to help her. 

"Hey!" Kaidan said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him back "Care to explain why you have your hands on my girlfriend?" He could smell the alcohol on him and while he could take him in a fight if needed, he hoped his little white lie would make it so that didn't happen.

Buttercup ran over to Kaidan, wrapping her arms around his torso, immediately relaxing against him. They had never been close like this before, he was warm and strong, the thrum of his biotics was strangely comforting as he saved her from her drunken assailant "Bullshit." He spat out. 

Buttercup grabbed Kaidan by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together, Kaidan hadn't expected to kiss her and the fact he didn't completely hate it was concerning considering she was his commanding officer. Kaidan's lips were surprisingly soft and she could taste the whiskey on them "Be careful, he's a biotic." She warned and he scurried off, muttering under his breath as he did so.

They looked at each other and slowly pulled apart "Thanks, I didn't think he'd ever leave me alone."

"Of course, are you okay?" Buttercup was beautiful so he could understand someone wanting to buy her a drink, hell if she wasn't his superior he might've done just that but no matter how pretty she was it certainly didn't warrant whatever that man had in mind. "Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?" He didn't know much about her life outside of work but she had mentioned that she lived around here the last time they were on the citadel.

Buttercup sighed as she absentmindedly twirled one of her pigtails around her finger "Yeah, that kinda ruined my night believe it or not."

"No that's understandable." Kaidan paid the bar from his omni-tool and escorted her out. 

Buttercup glanced at Kaidan from the corner of her eye, she understood why he helped her, that was just the kind of guy he was, he'd have probably done it for any other random person it wasn't anything special, they were friends there was nothing between them, their job made it so nothing could ever happen between them. 

"That boyfriend comment, sorry if that…." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her.

"No not at all, you needed to say something right?" 

Kaidan nodded "Right." The silence was almost deafening as they walked to her apartment, nothing had happened between them that would make things awkward but that was the problem, nothing had happened between them. 

Kaidan kept his feelings for her as hidden as possible and Buttercup was the same, she did care for him more than her other officers, which was why she saved him, even if nothing happened, even if they moved on to other people she couldn't live in a world without him. It was too painful, she loved him, she loved him and she hated that.

Kaidan watched as she unlocked her door, she was home, he could've walked away now, said goodnight and went on with his night but he didn't "Do you want to come in for coffee or something?" Buttercup asked as she turned to him, he wanted to, God how badly did he want to.

"I…I don't think that's a good idea Commander." If she didn't make a move he'd be able to control himself, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he knew if she did make a move all his control would snap.

"Right...you're right I'm sorry I shouldn't have," she shook her head, looking down at the floor "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine Commander, I appreciate the offer."

"I owe you one so…" she trailed off.

"No you don't, anyone would've done the same thing."

"But Kaidan you aren't just anyone." They held each other's gaze, their eyes saying everything they were too scared to put into words.

Kaidan looked away, sighing clearly conflicted "Goodnight Buttercup, I'll see you after shore leave." He turned to walk away and everything in buttercup screamed at her to run after him but she didn't, she stayed firmly planted at her front door.

"Goodnight Kaidan."


End file.
